Minhocadaver
Thunder Dragon Earth |ailments = Severe Thunderblight Severe Dragonblight Severe Earthblight Deadly Poison Defense Down Muddy |weaknesses = Eternal Ice |creator = Nin10DillN64 }}Minhocadaver is a giant caecilian-like Amphibian that lives in forests, jungles, and deserts. Its looks and odours bring death and decay to mind, and it utilizes electricity, earth, and draconic energy in battle. Due to how dangerous it is, it is limited to High-Rank and G-Rank quests. Physiology Minhocadaver's body is primarily covered in scaly black skin with numerous ring-shaped folds, giving it the appearance of a worm despite it being an amphibian. It lacks limbs and a tail, and its body has large, curved, white spikes dripping with poison lining its back, sides, and head, with the spikes on its sides being smaller in length than those on its back. Its face is white with black markings around its eyes and nostrils, giving it the appearance of a skull, and it has a large jaw adorned with long, crimson fangs. Its eyes are small and blood-red, and it has a pair of tentacles between its eyes that look like scythes. Its nose is pointed, which allows it to dig through dirt with ease. A large fin similar to the tail fins of sharks can be seen running along its rear end, and it has a large pair of horns on its head. Various crack-like markings can be seen on its face, and its chin and lower jaw have small spikes on them. Ecology Minhocadaver is adapted to life underground, having small eyes protected by a layer of skin, and while its eyesight is poor as a result of this layer, being limited to light-dark perception, it has a strong sense of smell, allowing it to detect prey and attackers from within and above the soil, and this sense of smell is boosted by a pair of scythe-like tentacles between its eyes that act as a secondary olfactory system. Its segmented, worm-like body, thick skull, and pointed nose grant it the ability to burrow through soil, sand, and mud, and the fin found on its rear end enhances propulsion in water and very loose mud, allowing it to swim through them with ease. Its metabolism is slow, rendering it sluggish in many instances, and it spends most of its time sleeping underground, but will become active when hungry or disturbed, eating anything in sight in order to satisfy its hunger and wrath. The species is viviparous, giving birth to already-developed offspring, and the young subsist on cells found within the female's oviduct, using special scraping teeth to eat them, and these teeth are replaced with fangs when they are born. Both parents provide care to the offspring until they are ready to fend for themselves, with one parent providing them with shelter and the other providing them with food. It developed its strange, corpse-like colouration and smells as a method of warning potential predators that it is unsafe to eat, for it is highly toxic. It has been known to swallow sand, mud, and dirt when burrowing, and it stores the earthly contents in a specialized sac, later using the contents to kill prey from afar. Its body contains organs that store electricity, and the spikes found on its body are designed to release electrical discharges through muscle contractions, similar to Lagiacrus. It has poisonous organs that are used to produce powerful toxins, can release them through its fangs, skin, and spikes, and can mix them with its mucus and corrosive saliva to form globs and beams, respectively. Its saliva is highly corrosive, allowing it to break down the shells of other monsters it bites into, and can combine the saliva with its poisons for maximum damage output. It possesses the rare and mysterious Dragon element, being able to breathe it from its mouth, and it can combine it with the earth and electricity found within its body to produce deadly attacks. Its organs are all interconnected, and it can mix the contents of one organ with another to increase its attacks' damage output. It is an apex predator, feeding on a wide variety of prey such as Gendrome, Iodrome, Royal Ludroth, Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Gobul, Najarala, and occasionally Mizutsune and Duramboros, and fights with other top predators such as Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Yian Garuga, Ceadeus, Chameleos, Deviljho, Lunastra, and Teostra for food. It is opportunistic, raiding human settlements in search of an easy meal, and as this behaviour makes it a high-priority target of the Guild, it has learned to adapt to various hunters' strengths and weaknesses, and will take advantage of their flaws, such as placing Dragon-element time bombs on top of hunters it knocks down so they activate them once they get up, which is done out of awareness that they will no longer be protected by invincibility frames once they get up. Behavior Minhocadaver is an opportunistic predator, feeding on a wide variety of prey ranging from the lowly Swift Wyverns to the mighty Mizutsune, and will not stop eating everything in sight until its appetite is satisfied. It spends a large portion of its life sleeping underground as it has a slow metabolism, but will emerge from the ground when hungry or disturbed, violently attacking its object of interest with sand, venom, electricity, and dragon energy until it or its adversary die. It is attracted to wet and hot areas, but shies away from freezing areas such as the Tundra as it is sensitive to cold. It likes the taste of human flesh and has been known to ravage human settlements in the pursuit of food, an action that makes the Guild put constant tabs on it so they can control its movements before they get out of hand. It is a caring parent, keeping its young fed and sheltered until they are old and strong enough to leave the nest, and both parents will work together to raise the young, with one going out to hunt while the other stays behind to raise the hatchlings. Abilities It has access to the Earth, Thunder, and Dragon elements, using them to dispatch targets through sand/mud blasts, electrical discharges, and dragon energy-infused breath. Its venom is very powerful, and can be a force to be reckoned with when mixed with the beast's corrosive saliva. It is both an excellent swimmer and strong burrower, being able to move through water and soil with ease despite its size. Its skull is thick and pointed, allowing it to burrow through soil with ease, and while it has poor eyesight, it makes up for it with a strong sense of smell that allows it to detect prey both above and below the surface of the soil, and this ability is boosted through the use of its scythe-like tentacles, which act as a second olfactory system. It is clever when it comes to fighting hunters, utilizing underhanded tactics such as placing its Dragon-element time bombs right on top of downed hunters so they will activate the bombs right away once they get up, knowing full well that their invincibility frames run out once they get up. Habitat Minhocadaver primarily inhabits forests and jungles, but can occasionally be found traversing deserts. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 6,800 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 4,760 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 8,840 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 50 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 30 (Ice), 25 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Body: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Fin: 30 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 30 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 15 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 5 (Wind) * Spikes: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 0 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 25 (Ice), 20 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ✖ *Thunder = ✖ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Corrosive Bite Minhocadaver rears its head back, then quickly bites at the hunter twice in a row, with pale-green saliva being released from its fangs. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Defense Down. When enraged, its fangs become infused with Dragon energy when it uses the attack, causing it to inflict Severe Dragonblight as well. It can use this attack both underwater and on land. Fulgurite Spit Minhocadaver combines the sand found within its stomach with electricity, then spits four large, weaponized fulgurites at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight and Severe Thunderblight. In G-Rank, the fulgurites explode once they hit the ground and release large amounts of shrapnel, increasing the attack's range. It will use this attack both underwater and on land. Discharge Similar to Lagiacrus, Minhocadaver coils up, which makes it charge up electricity, then uncoils, which releases a large field of electricity. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight. In G-Rank, the size of the field is increased, and the charging time is halved, making the attack more dangerous to avoid. Corrosive Earth Globule Minhocadaver mixes the dirt found within its stomach with its corrosive saliva, then spits five earthly globules at the hunter. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight along with Defense Down. Poison Spit Minhocadaver rears its head back, then spits three large balls of poison at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Deadly Poison. When enraged, it will mix the poison with dirt found in its stomach, causing the attack to inflict Severe Earthblight as well as Deadly Poison. In G-Rank, the poison balls leave large puddles (on land) or clouds (in water) of venom behind, which inflict Deadly Poison when touched and last for 50 seconds. It can use this attack both underwater and on land. Mud Blast Minhocadaver forms mud within its mouth, then fires a large sweeping beam of mud at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Muddy. When enraged, it mixes the mud with its venom, causing it to inflict Deadly Poison along with Muddy. It can use this attack both underwater and on land. In G-Rank, it will use the attack twice in a row, making it harder to avoid. Electrical Ground Burst Mihnocadaver digs into the ground, then bursts from underneath the hunter's feet five times in a row while surrounded by electricity and secreting poison from its spikes. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Deadly Poison, and has quake effects. It will only use this attack on land. Electrical U-Turn Mihnocadaver coils up, then charges at the hunter three times in a row with its horns pointed at them, turning around to charge at them again if it misses them. This attack deals high damage, inflicts Severe Thundeblight and Deadly Poison, and has current effects. It will only use this attack underwater. Dragon Bomb Minhocadaver forms a large bomb made of dragon energy in its mouth, then fires it at the hunter. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Dragonblight. The bomb takes time to explode on its own, but activates right away if someone touches it, so it often uses it after the hunter gets knocked down so it can take advantage of their lack of invincibility frames once they get up. The amount of time it takes for the bomb to explode is halved in G-Rank, and the explosion is much larger as well, making it harder to avoid. It can use this attack both underwater and on land. Dragon Rock Spit Minhocadaver does a spinning motion and spits six rocks infused with Dragon energy in all directions. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Earthblight and Severe Dragonblight. The rocks are larger in G-Rank, making them harder to dodge. Corrosive Poison Beam Minhocadaver forms a large ball of poison and corrosive saliva in its mouth, then fires a massive sweeping beam three times in a row. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Deadly Poison and Defense Down. If it successfully hits the hunter with it, it will automatically use its Dragon Bomb attack on them for further punishment. It can use this attack both underwater and on land, and only uses it in G-Rank. Dark Lightning Beam Minhocadaver forms sparks of electricity and Dragon energy in its mouth, then fires a massive beam that homes in on its hunter of choice until it dissipates. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Thunderblight and Severe Dragonblight. This attack is designed to wear out the hunter's stamina, and if it successfully hits them with it, it will automatically use its Dragon Bomb attack on them for further punishment. It can use this attack both underwater and on land, and only uses it in G-Rank. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlKvUAKFCOc Weapons Great Sword Grim Zweihänder --> Deathly Zweihänder Long Sword Corrosive Harvester --> Necrotizing Harvester Dual Blades Taser Scythes --> Storm Scythes Lance Death Worm's Spear --> Death Worm's Vengeance Gunlance Cadaverous Cannon --> Gangrenous Cannon Hammer Great Maker's Mace --> Great Maker's Hunger Charge Blade Titan's Blade --> Titan's Fury Heavy Bowgun Mudslide Autocannon --> Burial Autocannon Bow Serpentine Crossbow --> Abhorrent Crossbow Armour Blademaster High-Rank Defense: 310-635 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +25 *Thunder +25 *Ice -30 *Dragon -25 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Tremor Res, Steady Hand, Critical Eye +3, Recovery Down G-Rank Defense: 530-740 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +25 *Thunder +25 *Ice -30 *Dragon -25 *Earth +15 *Wind +10 Skills: Tremor Res, Steady Hand, Critical Eye +3, Recovery Down Gunner High-Rank Defense: 155-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +30 *Thunder +30 *Ice -25 *Dragon -20 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Tremor Res, Silver Bullet, Critical Eye +3, Recovery Down G-Rank Defense: 360-480 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +15 *Water +30 *Thunder +30 *Ice -25 *Dragon -20 *Earth +20 *Wind +15 Skills: Tremor Res, Silver Bullet, Critical Eye +3, Recovery Down Carves High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The tentacles and horns will break off Back Spikes- The back spikes will break off. Side Spikes x2- The side spikes will come off. Fin- The tips of the fin will break off. Trivia * Minhocadaver's name is derived from minhocão, a large, serpentine cryptid of Central and South American legend that greatly resembles caecilians, and cadaver. * Minhocadaver's design was mostly inspired by the minhocão, but its abilities were based on those of the Mongolian death worm, a mythical intestine-shaped worm that lives in the Gobi Desert, uses venom along with electricity to kill prey from afar, and can inflict tremendous pain or death onto people who touch any part of its body. The skull-like design of its face is modeled after moray eel skulls. * Minhocadaver's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Minhocadaver can't be captured; Pitfall Traps and Shock Traps don't work on it, so it must be slain. * Minhocadaver is unaffected by Flash Bombs. However, similar to Khezu, Dung Bombs have a Flash Bomb-like effect on Minhocadaver due to its poor eyesight and highly developed sense of smell. * Minhocadaver's name roughly translates to "earthworm corpse" in Portuguese; minhoca is Portuguese for "earthworm", while cadáver is Portuguese for "corpse". Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Deadly Poison Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Muddy Monster